


Arachnophillia

by Yupthisisforporn



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Futanari, HARD AU, Incest, Monster Girl, Multi, Oviposition, Pregnancy, drider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yupthisisforporn/pseuds/Yupthisisforporn
Summary: A snapshot of a HARD au I’m sharing to get feedback on my style. In short, it’s a fantasy world, Taylor is a drider and took over a kingdom, sexy times ensue. Warning, a LOT of kinks.





	Arachnophillia

“And so you see your Grace, the farmland is clearly mine. My father’s father’s father worked it and received it in lieu of wages. Just because we never received the deed doesn’t mean we haven’t poured four generations of blood, sweat, and tears into it! That soil is in our blood. Please, your Grace.”

The farmer was a short man. Squat, almost, with cheeks so freshly shaved they were pink and a head that had long since gone bald, leaving his head and neck to tan in the sun while where his beard had been located was still relatively pale. His clothes were simple, well worn, and clean, if recently darned. And he appeared the image of a simple, hardworking man. Neither fat nor scrawny, tall nor short, fair nor foul. Just… desperate.

“Your Grace, as this simpleton forgets to mention, he has not paid rent nor taxes on the land for that same time. Because that land was not in his name, it was never considered in the official census. My family bore the fallow land tax and have paid it for the full time. And as there is no written contract, nor even a verbal record, that surely can not be considered just. The land has been paid for by father, his father, and I have all paid for this soil. Why should we not be permitted to enjoy the fruits of its labor?”

A study in contrasts, the noble was tall, quite pleasing to look at, powerfully built, and lacking entirely in sign of hardship. His well groomed hair, pleated beard, as was the latest fashion, and smart attire, consisting of red knee breeches, blue coat and vest, white blouse and ruffle, and an almost impressively understated plumed hat. Practically modest by noble standards.

Taylor herself was clad in a large, black dress, to go well with the concealed chitin of her legs, and a small silver crown. Frankly, when she’d popped up in a world where everyone was a wizard or knight instead of a cape she’d been terrified. Mostly by the changes in her own body.

Turning into a drider had been understandably shocking.

But soon enough she’d found Emma and everything was going to be ok. Until it wasn’t. One thing had lead to another and, somehow, she’d found herself here. Sitting on a glittering throne, built to accommodate her… unique shape, and deciding on how best to settle disputes over farm land of all things.

Furrowing her brow in thought, she came to a decision.

“Because neither of you have evidence, but have both seemingly acted in good faith, neither shall be punished.” Both men sagged a little in relief but shot each other a look. “Instead, we shall address each point in turn.”

“You-” She pointed at the noble. “Will pay this man the wages owed for his father, that is the labor in question performed to receive the farm, plus interest appropriate for such a sum. You shall be compensated by the imperial treasury for all taxes paid on the land. And you shall receive a sum from this man equal to that owed for the purchase of the land. In turn, he shall be granted the deed and claim to that land and will owe you those same taxes paid to the Crown. That is, you shall receive the taxes paid and the sum shall be paid in reward.”

“And you-” Now she faced the commoner. “Shall pay the taxes owed for a man of your station, and your father’s station, as is appropriate to the Crown. Full claim and title will be granted to you over the land, all possession and features within, and this claim will be acknowledged retroactively. Furthermore, you shall meet all such obligations as is owed from this land including the ownership of arms, maintenance of the local militia, and perform service as might be expected from a landowner.”  
\  
Taking a deep breath she paused, making sure both men inclined their heads.

“This is our decision and all shall obey it. Steward!” She called for a sharply dressed man of moderately advanced age, his white hair set above keen, clever blue eyes. “Assign a man to aid both in figuring sums and wages. This matter is to be completed within the fortnight and all documents are to be brought up to snuff. Both here and at the provincial office.”

“Aye, your Grace.”

Inclining his head, the steward took the two men with him and went to complete his task. Taylor knew it would be handled. Not only was her man reliable, but she punished corruption harshly. That meant she knew justice would be as she commanded and that their would be neither bribery nor the exchanging of promises. Practices she had yet to root out fully.

Feeling her mood darken, she shook her head.

“We dismiss the court! You may leave us.”

Looking at the sun, she noticed it was almost mid day.

‘A good time to finish anyways.’

Waiting until the last courtier, noble, and petitioner filed out with a bow or a scrape or an inclination of their heads she remained seated. Near motionless, as was best. Once the last human had left her hall she unfurled her eight massive, chitinous legs and clambered to her claws.

Shaking out her body, she began to head towards the kitchen, eager for lunch. Still, the stress she was feeling had her spine crawling and had left her with a bit of a headache. Figuring it would be nice to share lunch, Taylor called out for her wife.

“Emma? Are you there?”

When no one answered, Taylor felt a bit annoyed and a touch worried. Her wife always waited for her in the back hall, reclining in room filled with cushions and cool drinks and fruits so as to better sustain her condition. Though nothing could have happened to her, Taylor’s guards would have willingly died before letting their beloved princess come to harm, there was still the chance she could be ill.

Hmming to herself, she called out again.

“Ana? Anastasia, are you there?”

There was no answer from her daughter either. That was doubly odd, as the girl always watched the courtiers. Looking for those that were either shifty looking, particularly embarrassing, or that simply looked like they would make a good meal. All the wonderful gossip she over heard helped too.

Now a touch concerned Taylor diverted from the kitchen, her movements totally silent except for the ruffle of her dress. Despite being a nearly nine and a half foot tall half spider monstrosity she was quite stealthy. Graceful, even. Perhaps because of her form’s natural affinity for climbing and spinning and sewing.

Stalking throw the passages of the castle, she moved through the gate to the Royal Quarters; returning the salute of a pair of soldiers as she passed. And, indeed, they were fully a quarter of the whole castle. Only she, Emma, Anastasia, and a group of handpicked maids, tutors, bodyguards, and teachers were allowed back here. Even then, they were few in number and all were chosen for very specific reasons.

Call her paranoid, but the less people that had access to her family, and knew of certain… needs of her race, all the better.

“Hmm… what is that?”

Her pointed ears, poking through her long, black tresses twitched.

A distant sound, like that of mild discomfort filled her ears. Following the noise, she found herself approaching her private gardens and, in particular, the apple grove. Blinking her four green, slightly luminous eyes she took a deep breath and enjoyed the familiar scents.

“Mom always did love lilies. But… is that….”

Taking another deep breath, she noticed a few more smells. Smells she was all too familiar with.

Rushing down the hallways, she turned the few remaining corners to the garden and found exactly what she’d expected.

“Anastasia de Bourbon, what do you think you’re doing!”

“Dad! It’s, uh, I mean… I’m in rut?”

Freezing in place, the younger, much smaller drider, only being about six feet in height, froze in place. Her moaning, sweat covered, visibly pregnant mother still impaled on her half exposed cock. The fact that the other half of her appreciable tool was buried in Emma’s folds was obvious, but, as Taylor made her way to the incestuous coupling, the pair of uncounscious women were something of a surprise. Even if the thick, viscous pools of cum flowing out of them were significantly less so.

“I thought I told you that your mother was off limits! She’s pregnant, with your little sister by the way, and I’m eager for my second child to come into this world when she’s good and ready. Not because you decided you wanted to get a little rough and gave Emma an orgasm so hard she thought it was contractions!”

“Ah-Taylor-sho good! Want a kiss Taylor!”

Emma, covered in glistening sweat and wearing her favorite white lingerie, consisting of stockings, garterbelt, underbust bra, crotchless panties, and choker, looked amazing. Long legs, a full hips, a stomach that was proof of her immense fertility, breasts that you just wanted to sinky your hands into and suck on, and the striking, powerful features of nobility softened by gentle sky blue eyes. Her soft, kind blue eyes that were even then shining with love and lust and adoration and worship and all the wondrous things Emma still felt for Taylor after all the monstrous things she’d done. And all of this was framed by her long, luxurious red hair that hung over Anastasia’s arms like a crimson waterfall.

Taylor’s own shaft twitched in a pavlovian response but it was her heart that truly swelled. Smiling, she obliged her wife and kissed her. Deep, full, and with plenty of tongue.

“Love you shhhoooo much Taylor. Tried to calm Anny down but she was shooo randy! Hehehe.”

“I love you too Ems.”

Sighing, Taylor turned back to Anastasia. Giving her a bit of a stink eye and freezing her with a glare when she tried to slide herself fully into her mother. Emma, a bit tired of the staring match and still incredibly fuck drunk, let out a whine. Anna broke eye contact first and blushed, submitting to her mother.

This time, her sigh was smaller and Taylor sidled over to her wife and daughter.

“I’m not angry Ana, I’m just disappointed. We have the maids so that you can deal with your lusts when and where and how you need them. I even captured those kentaurides for you so you could mate with someone your size. And if you’d wanted some pregnant girls, you just needed to ask.”

There was a bit of hurt in Taylor’s voice and Ana mumbled an apology.

“I’m sorry Dad. I… didn’t think about it. I just saw mom and I wanted to kiss her and touch and her and….”

“Knock her up so hard the baby became yours?”

When Ana jumped in surprise, Taylor chuckled.

“You’re my daughter. And you have your dad’s tastes.” Taylor chuckled again. “I’d say that’s a good thing. Even if you did do something I told you not to.”

Emma whined again, wriggling in place on Anna’s shaft and almost managing to make it down to the base. Anna, of course, let out a groan of discomfort as the pressure that had been building suddenly became very important. Having a laugh, Taylor felt her own cock swell and extend to its full, immense size. While not so massive it would hurt someone, at least not someone she didn’t want it to, extremely few humanoids found it comfortable without a bit of aphrodisiac venom in them first. Thankfully, Emma hadn’t needed a new application of that in years.

Pressing up against Emma’s ass, Taylor helped Anna take the weight of the red head and adjusted her so they both had a solid angle to thrust at. Whining and shaking her hips, Emma once more expressed her displeasure at how long the two driders were taking. This time, both father and daughter shared a chuckle and a knowing look.

“Dang Mom, you sure do love cock dont’cha?”

“Noooooo.” She whined. “Just you twoooooo. Only you two! No one else!”

Once more chuckling at her daughter’s blush, and figured she’d left her blue balled for long enough if that wince was anything to go by, Taylor shook her head and gave Emma’s ass a light smack.

“Come on baby girl. Let’s teach your mom why spider dick is best dick!”

Feeding inch after inch after long, thick, pulsing inch into Emma’s plump, soft, warm, wet, and tight ass Taylor felt like she was penetrating heaven.

‘Well, it always feels like this with Emma!’

Grunting as she bottomed out, Taylor had to admit that was the truth. It always felt great with Emma. Whether they were fucking or making love or just fooling around. Whether it was with her ovipositor or her shaft or her folds it never failed to send sparks racing up her spine.

Something that left a heat burning in her body that she hadn’t expected, though, was the cute grunt her daughter let out when she finally bottomed out too. Her blossoming baby girl that stood as tall as her mother and was as strong as any five men. The small, firm breasts, the well muscled abs, the collection of dozens of small scars from her combat training, the way the sun glinted off her glistening skin as she fought the urge to slam her tool home.

Her shapely abdomen and ovipositor, that Taylor knew had already been put to good use several of the maids. That taught human rear and the smooth genital slit, flushed and open enough to offer a glimpse of the pink velvet folds within, and the adorable little tool, already the size of a man grown but small for their species all nestled in the small crook of human legs above their main body. It always did make sex so much easier to have that opening down there.

The mixture of the best features of both her parents, how she had Taylor’s eyes but her mother coloration being gently glowing blues; flecked with shards of green. Pink, soft lips that she was even then biting as she kept from whining in pleasure, a long black braid that shimmered in the sun, and the wonderful shape of her mother’s features sharpened into something inhumanly beautiful. Even her long, shapely legs, clad in shining, armored chitin, were alluring.

Looking at her daughter, Taylor felt something she hadn’t thought she would. Not that this was the first time Anna had been so close to her. When the girl had first hit puberty, she’d tried to mount basically anything that moved and had a pulse. Men, women, a few horses, anything. That had included Taylor and while she was ok with almost anything, mounting her first born child, Anna wasn’t nearly strong enough to fuck her, had seemed a bit beyond the pale.

At the time, at least.

And of course incest would hardly be the worst of her sins. More than that, she also knew it would make her daughter happy. The girl hadn’t exactly been shy about her attraction towards both her parents and her feelings towards her father in particular. So, without another thought, Taylor darted forward and captured Anna’s lips.

Squeaking, something Taylor thought was freaking adorable, she took a moment to respond to the kiss. But, as soon as she realized what it was, Anastasia parted her lips with a moan and let Taylor’s tongue slip into her mouth. And for the first time in years Taylor found her strong willed daughter submitting to her without a challenge. Whining, needy, Anna’s began to grope Taylor’s breasts as Taylor extended her embrace to include her daughter and wife.

“Awww, you two look sho cute together! Wish I had a memory shtick!”

Cooing, Emma shook her hips enough to bring the pair into her fully. And with both hilted inside her, locking lips, she began to rub their heads. Eventually, though, her own arousal had returned full force and she began to shake her hips again.

“I wanna kish too and I wanna cum more! Wanna cum! Need to cummmmm!”

Taylor broke the kiss and immediately placed a second, chaste kiss on her daughter’s lips. A soft, gentle thing that promised they’d speak later. Meeting her daughter’s four, over joyed, shining eyes Taylor smiled.

“Your mom needs a bit of loving too. So, let’s see if you remember your lessons.”

Pulling out until only the tip of her cock was inside Emma’s grasping hole, Taylor nodded when Anna pressed forward, smirking and eagerly returning to the incestuous threesome.

“Now-” Taylor pushed in and Anna pulled out. “Why do we use this rhythm?”

Moaning a little, Anna spoke up over her mother’s cries of ecstasy as they settled into a decadent, delicious rhythm.

“S-s-so that the p-prey is never without our c-c-cock!”

“And why is the prey never without our cock?”

Taylor sped up a bit. Not enough to jostle Emma, but enough both driders shifted their grip to cradle her body. They loved her dearly and neither would risk her experiencing even the slightest discomfort. Never mind that her words had been reduced to a mindless babble of pleasure slurred epithets and praises for the flesh filling her.

“So that th-th-th-th-the prey l-l-learns that they should never b-b-b-be without our c-c-c-cock!”

“Good!” Taylor sped up a bit more, making her thrusts with a bit more force and relishing in the fact that Anna was doing a bit more than moaning. “And what is the final goal?”

“P-p-p-prey, p-p-pussy, alway cockcockcockcumming!”

Screaming her orgasm, Anna was silenced when Emma took that kiss she’d wanted earlier. Tongue fucking her daughter while her own child painted the womb that her baby sister was at that moment growing was also enough for Emma, the depraved mother she was, to reach her final peak. The multiple, smaller orgasms she’d had were standard fare, but she’d finally hit that toe curler. Clamping down with all her might, and with both her holes, she massaged the two tools filling her and lost control of her body as she and Anna both shook and screamed into the other’s mouth with euphoric, ecstatic release.

“Ha!” Taylor crowed in victory. “Still the best!”

With her brobdingnagian manhood slamming into Emma’s asshole, Taylor pressed forward and forced Emma and Anna down. Now freely able to pump with as much force as she’d dare use on Emma, the kind that left small bruises but absolutely zero bleeding, Taylor gave into her rut and fucked her wife with a single goal. Another orgasm from Emma later, this one a squirter that left Anna utterly drenched in her mother’s juices, and Taylor finally slammed home for a final time.

“Ahhh. You are amazing.” Bringing her hand down for a light smack on Emma’s ass, Taylor luxuriated in the moment as she felt her shaft pulse with orgasm. Racing blasts of her boiling hot jism were currently packing every inch of Emma’s bowels that weren’t already stuffed with Tyalor’s cock. Suffice to say, the back blast came soon and content to just hold her tool fully sheathed in her wife’s ass, Taylor painted her crotch, Anna’s lower body, and all of Emma’s legs white during her minutes long release.

Being part spider had many benefits.

Finally pulling out, and letting out a final shot across Emma’s ass and lower back for good measure, Taylor took in the sight of her work. A satiated smile on her face, her wife was currently dripping three kinds of cum and pulling Anna’s amazed face into her large, milk leaking breasts.

Normally, her daughter would be the first one to suckle on Emma’s breasts, but at the moment she was more concerned with her own body. Her two hands were on her genital slit, one exploring her pink folds and tiny bean that had been concealed within the onyx flesh of her spider body, the other playing with the copious amounts of Taylor’s cum now covering her dual sex.

Still fully hard, Taylor’s cock jumped. Something about that sight seemed… right.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, she had considered taking her daughter when she’d first gotten difficult. Deep in her gut something told her it was… natural. Instinctually she knew it was as much about establishing dominance and a working hierarchy as the sex itself. But, that lingering human part of herself just… couldn’t. She couldn’t touch her baby girl like that.

Seeing her now much older baby girl, she’d always be her child, playing with her body and Taylor’s cum told her that she probably should have just done what her instincts told her.

‘Maybe. But I didn’t want to and I’m glad I stood firm. She wouldn’t be Anna if she wasn’t so damn stubborn.’ Taylor chuckled. ‘Just like her mother and I both, damnit! Still, I’m a woman, not a beast. And I’m no slave to my instincts. But this… this is just family bonding.’

Justifications made, Taylor moved over to the sleeping pair. Scooping up Emma, Taylor took her in a bridal carry before placing her in the roots of the largest apple tree. Supposedly magic, it was old, massive, and somehow had the most soothing aura Taylor had ever felt. Placing a kiss on Emma’s lip, sweet, loving, and full of promises, she placed a kiss on Emma’s belly before returning to her wayward child.

Anna was aware now, and staring up at her father with a mix of trepidation and awe.

Taylor did cut quite the imposing figure. Her black dress had been lost long, long ago but she hardly needed it. As a fully grown drider she could brush ten feet and change if she extended her leg joints fully, but, instead, rested at a comfortable nine and a half. Wider than a large horse drawn carriage, her body was immense. Large, armored, and powerful chitinous legs picked their way across the grass without causing more than a bent blade or two and all of that carried a regal, noble looking young woman who seemed born to wield power.

From a human perspective, she was a combination of deeply unsettling and unspeakably beautiful. Long black hair, so long that it almost brushed the ground, crowned a set of fierce, glowing green eyes of a shade deeper than than the darkest emerald and that held more in common with the earth itself come alive with life and power and light and an ancient, deep wisdom. Her nose and ears and lips were a bit sharp, with her ears itself being longer, like an elf’s, and tapering to a point. Too wide for a human, but only when she fully opened it, her mouth hid a set of razor fangs that could curse or bless with an uncountable number of venoms. All of this set into a face that somehow seemed eternally youthful and infinitely old at the same time.

None would guess that this was all something Taylor had learned. And if they did, none would ever dare to voice it.

Her plump breasts, generous mounds of flesh neither too soft nor too firm, were set on a muscled, powerful torso that radiated a mixture of sensuality, fertility, and virility, with its lightly muscled stomach, plump hips, and massive shaft crowning a flushed dual sex.

Smiling gently, Taylor radiated a cool, calm confidence and a regal air made somewhat savage by the dozens, almost hundreds, of nicks and wounds she had gathered over the years. Small cuts could be seen as the faintest of scars on her cheeks and across one eye, while darker, deeper blemishes told a story of horrendous violence across her arms. Yet there were three injuries that stood out above all the rest.

A long, jagged slash across her ribs; blessedly faded with time. A thin line that could be traced from her wrist to her shoulder that spoke of a thin, impossibly sharp blade. And a crescent shaped brand on her chest. In the very middle, over her heart, was the brand of a witch and a heretic and a monster.

The very same brand that had seen her banished from this castle so long ago.

Anna had seen her mother naked many times before, but she’d never looked.

Like a warrior queen, like the high priestess of some ancient cult, like a goddess of primordial power. Her Father, her King, and one of the only three people she loved. Her mother, her sister yet to be, and the one she’d always looked to and begged for that silent, kind approval. The nod of the head, the ruffle of her hair, and those so rare words of approval.

“I’m disappointed in you.” Her heart fell. “But I’m also proud of you.”

Confused, Anna looked up.

“You didn’t run.” Taylor explained. “You disobeyed me, but instead of whining or crying or trying to run off you stayed here and waited. I’m proud of you for facing up to it.”

Having to explain to your dad that you weren’t even thinking about the punishment that was to come because you were too busy masturbating with their cum and staring in awe at their body was not a common problem, Anna was sure. Still, she just nodded and blushed.

“First off, I’m taking away the harem for a week.” Anna winced but nodded. “No hunting for new prey either.” That one actually stung, Anna wanting to complain but, luckily for her, remembered her father’s earlier words and so just nodded again. “You’ll have no training for three days.” This one actually had her gasp in horror and almost speak out! “And finally, I think it’s time I showed you how to use this.”

Taylor reveled in the mixture of blush, wince, and defiance warring across her daughter’s face. Fingers sliding around hardened shaft and piercing weeping folds, Taylor quirked her finger just so. Anna’s gasp of pleasure was intoxication itself.

“So I hope you’re ready, but I’m going to be making you a woman now.”

Her cock was still covered in cum, and fingers had been stroking Anna’s sex to test its wetness, so Taylor had no qualms at lowering herself to be on her daughter’s level and striking forward. Hilting herself in a single stroke, Taylor almost laughed at the outraged snarl on her daughter’s face as Anna clamped down and tried to rear back at the same time.

“Oh no you don’t!” Taylor chuckled as she wrapped Anna in her arms, her daughter’s cock quivering in between their stomachs as her petals formed a perfect sheathe for Taylor’s sword.

“But Dad, I don’t get fucked! I do the fUCK-!”

Anna’s complaint was cut off as Taylor made several rapid thrusts, quickly finding the weak spots she already suspected the location of. Pulling Anna in for a kiss, Taylor intertwined their front legs as their tongues danced in each other’s mouths. This time, Anastasia was giving as good as she got; warring to dominate the lip lock. Unfortunately, the girl lacked her father’s experience and faltered. A single mistake was all it took for Taylor to pounce and dominate the delicious girl in her arms.

Now in a total position of control, with Anna reclining in her arms, her tongue freely exploring the mouth it had conquered, and her cock already slamming into Anastasia’s cervix, Taylor pressed her advantage home.

Using her leverage she set up a brutal, rapid fuck. They’d make love later, now was the time for pleasure. And besides, this was a punishment and Taylor liked it rough.

It only took a savage five minutes of slamming their hips together, and Taylor leaving a dozen hickey’s across her daughter’s body, for the girl to give in utterly. Squealing out an orgasm, and painting Taylor’s stomach white, Anna clamped down in ecstacy. Taylor didn’t slow down. Instead, she intensified her attack.

Mauling Anna’s breasts, Taylor bit down on her neck hard enough to draw blood. Reflexively injecting an aphrodisiac, she suckled at her daughter’s wound before licking up her neck and across the spasming girl’s jaw.

Scratching bloody furrows in Taylor’s back, just as she knew her arms and shoulders were bleeding from the dozens of scratches and bites her Father was marking her with, Anna adjusted her body. Shifting her abdomen, she managed to use her front legs to lift her body up and position the whole of her form under Taylor. Rubbing her body again the powerful, dominating, overwhelming form above her Anna could only whimper prayers that the wonderful woman making her feel utterly, totally complete got the message.

And Taylor did. Feeling the wet opening now rubbing against her own abdomen, Taylor raised her body up and felt her ovipositor slip out. Swiftly finding the target, her ‘stinger’ struck out. Piercing another of Anna’s virgin holes, Taylor found the perfect rhythm to always keep one shaft on the in stroke and the other on the out.

Soon enough, both of her daughter’s impossibly wet, tight, warm holes had her on the edge of her own release. And Anna’s sixth or seventh or eigth, Taylor had lost count, orgasm in the last fifteen minutes of fucking finally pushed her over the edge.

“Fuckfuckfuck, Daddy’s cumming! Daddy’s cumming baby girl!”

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” Anna screamed and babbled as she pulled herself flush against both shafts that had left her awash on a sea of pink and lightning blasts of pleasure. “Give it to me! I need need need need need it!”

Quivering and pulsing in time the two shared a mutual orgasm. Taylor’s cock exploded inside of the pussy both driders would swear to their goddess had been made just for this exact purpose and Anna’s own smaller tool let out a thin splatter of jizz, her reserves almost fully depleted at this point, that added to the mess between the two girls. Fully hilted as they were, it took a good, long while for Taylor to pack Anastasia’s womb, though she certainly did, her human orgasm lasting a full four minutes and leaving her daughter so stuffed her stomach was bulging out! Soon enough, the sensation of burning seed painting every inch of her walls with her Father’s essence triggered another massive orgasm within her. The swollen shaft finally piercing her cervix and unleashing it’s potent, virile flood directly into her womb turning the orgasm into a soul shaking affair.

“Gooooood.” Ana’s eyes were wide and her mind was flickering in the haze of new and impossibly wonderful sensations flowing through her.

Of course, hilted as they were, it was only their audience of onlooking, and masturbating, maids that saw as egg after egg, and the semen that would fertilize them, passed from Taylor to Anastasia. The smaller girl’s abdomen began bulging from its very much live load and both fell victim to the sudden rapture they felt.

Taylor felt something click into place in her head and her womb, something that she hadn’t noticed was off until it was there, and Anna felt as if everything was right in the world. Like nothing bad could ever happen and she was perfectly safe and full in all the most perfect of ways. Both were drenched in the kind of pleasure only one of their race could feel. So overwhelmed by her multiple orgasms Ana only managed a single word until, like her mother, her eyes rolled back into her head.

“Eggs!”

Gasping, heaving for breath Taylor still managed to laugh. She wasn’t done yet, though. So pressing a kiss to her daughter’s forehead, and drawing her as close to her body as possible, she settled in to enjoy the sensations washing over her. Not only did she have someone she deeply loved passed out in her arms, but the feelings of her duel release were rather new. Sure, she’d used both at once before but never on the same lover before.

And yes, Taylor decided, Anna would be her lover. After this, she didn’t think she could bare the thought of any other male touching her! So as egg after wonderful egg slid into her daughter’s unconscious body, and they both suffered delectable orgasmic aftershocks, Taylor simply relaxed. There was no need to chase or fight the pink waves washing over her and so there was… Peace.

It was good.

Eventually, though, Anastasia stirred. Murmuring as she woke, she and Taylor kissed again and again. Tiny, fluttering butterflies dancing across their bodies with their lips. Neither could bare to part so soon. But, just as Anna awoke, so too did Taylor eventually run out of eggs. Withdrawing her ovipositor, slick with the mixed fluids of her and her daughter, Taylor also slid her cock out as gently as she could.

Both herms groaned in pleasure as she did so, though Taylor noticed Anna wince.

“Sorry about that. I know I was a rough Little Weaver.” Taylor kissed her child’s forehead. “But I hope you enjoyed learning your lesson?”

Beginning to nod, Anna’s eyes suddenly popped open.

“Mooooom! Dad egged me!”

Twisting out of her father’s embrace, and getting a mixture of a snort and a chuckle from Taylor, Anastasia raced over to Emma, who was very much awake, as fast as her suddenly now far more ponderous abdomen would allow.

“Hey! Be glad you aren’t in your fertile cycle! I could have put a baby in you!” Taylor slowly followed behind her daughter, who was now pouting in her mother’s arms and seemingly couldn’t make up her mind on whether she wanted to glare at her bulging body or her laughing father more.

“Now isn’t that a thought!” Emma laughed and stroked her daughter’s hair. “You and I, bellies swollen, new life growing inside of us. Why, we could have so much fun.”

Anna just deepened her pout and latched onto her mother’s nipple, making sure not to bite her, and began to suckle at the leaking teat.

“Oh I’m sorry baby.” Emma cooed at her child. “I shouldn’t have teased you like that.” A mischievous smirk crossed her face. “And with how… enthusiastic you were back there earlier, who’s to say my next child will be your father’s, hmm?”

The victorious glare Anastasia was shooting her father was cut short when Taylor snorted and presented her cock to Emma. Taking care to not dislodge her daughter, the redhead immediately began to clean the still engorged shaft. Taylor, however, felt the need to drive the point home.

“The day your swimmers beat mine is the day I’ve gone senile!” The drider then let out a strangled screech before making eye contact with her wife. A wife who had both eyebrows raised and had just nipped Taylor’s very sensitive shaft. “Uh, what I meant to say is… maybe. One day?”

Emma just smiled and shook her head.

“Good enough. But I do think you should explain what birthing her first brood will mean.”

She had not enunciated it as a suggestion and Taylor eagerly nodded.

“Well, you haven’t fertilized any of the eggs you’ve lain in your girls yet.” Deciding to reward her husband’s co-operation, Emma returned to cleaning Taylor’s shaft. Who then promptly let out an immensely relieved sigh “So this is gonna be a big deal. I pumped you pretty full. I’m sure I fertilized your eggs and mine. So-’

“Tell her about your first time.” After her instructions, Emma once more returned to her womanly duties; having managed to clean about a third of Taylor’s shaft. A feat impossible for the vast majority of other women.

“I was, uh, interested in what it felt like. Emms, do I have too?” At Taylor’s whining tone, the woman on her knees simply gave the massive drider a ‘look’. The kind that every husband knew meant no sex for a month. At best. So, sighing, Taylor continued.

“So I decided to take my own ovi for a ride and managed to curl up enough to get it into myself.”

Still drinking, Anna laughed so hard at her father that milk flew from her nose. Coughing, choking, and spluttering she eventually managed to speak over her father’s loud complaints.

“Oh my Goddess! You rode your own ovi!”

Grumbling, Taylor nodded.

“I was young and curious. Now be quiet or I’ll make you ride your’s!” At her father’s very serious threat, Anna knew that look of silent vengeance all too well, she smothered her guffaws into snickers. She’d learned well after she’d broken the third window. Until the next week, at least. “Well, anyways, you’ve got a double load. And that means the birthing is gonna be intense. Still, you know the little guys we control all the time?”

To demonstrate, Taylor summoned a half dozen of the dog sized spiders of the drone strain.

“Yeah.” Anna nodded.

“Well, you’ll get a couple dozen of these guys, at least six or seven warriors, and a couple crazier breeds. Drider on drider implantation can get… wild.”

“So I’m just gonna make some more of these guys? That doesn’t sound life changing. We have… millions?”

Taylor shrugged.

“Maybe. I haven’t tried to count in a while. Anyways, it’s more than that.” Reaching out with her telepathy, she touched her daughter’s mind and got her to focus on the innate connection they shared with the drones.

“Unlike when I connect you to the hive mind, and give you the authority to command it, you’ll be forming your own… branch? Web? Brood?” Taylor shrugged again. “Your authority over them will be absolute. In a direct contest of wills, the most I could do is command them to commit suicide.”

Anna blinked.

“Woah.”

Nodding, Taylor and Emma both concurred.

“Woah indeed.” Emma finished cleaning Taylor, the drider retracting her shaft with a satisfied sigh as she did so. “It means you’ll be building your own hive eventually. Maybe, if you work hard, you might even be able to match your father.”

“No way. Dad’s too strong.” Anna’s denial was instant and vehement. “And besides, she’s the goddess’s favorite. Also, also, I’d kill any one who tried to usurp you!”

Kissing her daughter, Taylor was touched by the loyalty shown to her. Anastasia’s eyes were hard and her voice firm. Despite never having shed blood in anger in her life, the Drider was firm in her convictions. And Taylor believed her.

“You, Little Weaver, are a good daughter.”

Taylor wrapped her arms around Anna and Emma, holding her wife and daughter tight for just a moment. This was a different kind of Peace. But it was good too.

Eventually, the moment of loving silence passed. Looking up at the sky, it was clear Taylor had missed her lunch, and she should return to court for a few hours at least.

“I’m sorry, but I should get back to work. For a couple hours at least. I just wished it wasn’t so monotonous”

Emma smiled, pressing her lips against Taylor’s cheek.

“You get in there and show them who’s King, oh husband dearest. You’re kind and just and I’m oh so proud of how hard you work.”

Anna gave a little cough at the sappy moment.

“Well, uh, you could do what I do.”

Both parents turned to face their daughter.

“Beat up the boys?/Gossip and seduce all the girls?”

Both spoke at the same time and both snorted as their daughter blushed fiercely.

“No! I mean, yeah I do that, but I mean for lessons! When Sister Marina gets boring.”

Considering that they’d never heard any complaints about their daughter from the extremely strict and diligent teacher, well, not for a couple years at least, thetwo parents were taken aback.

“What do you mean Honey?” Emma’s confusion was plain on her face.

Shuffling around a bit, Anna blushed even more deeply.

“Well, I, you know the maid Girra?”

“That cute blonde you have an actual crush on?”

Taylor’s deadpan made Anna groan but, in the end, she nodded.

“Yeah. I kind of uh, hide her beneath the desk in my rest area. She climbs under my formal dresses and, well, you know, helps me out.”

Both parents laughed once more, finding it adorable how their daughter, who’d just had sex with both of them, was still capable of being embarassed.

“Well-” Taylor began. “Your grades are impeccable and the Sister has no complaints. So I see no reason to forbid it. After the week is up, of course.”

Anna let out a groan and Emma chuckled.

“Yes love, I do think that could work. And Anna, thank you for sharing. I’m sure that deserves a reward, right Honey?”

There was no implication this time, it was an honest question. And Taylor had to admit, if she could fit a maid at the base of her throne, she could easily hide her in the lowered lip of the base area and under some of her poofiest full body gowns. The ones that didn’t show off her legs and made her look more human.

Apparently, most humans reacted extremely poorly to the presence of a hyper apex predator.

“I do suppose. Hmm. Yes. It’s not fair to punish you for this. You may keep Gerra with you during lessons. But if you wear her out no hurting her or getting a new girl!”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you Daddy! I love you so much!”

Hugging her ecstatic daughter, Taylor chuckled.

“I’m sure you do. Now, it’s time for me to get going. I’ll see you both for dinner.”

Pressing a quick kiss to her wife’s lips, which tasted of seed and apples, and then her daughter’s lips, who simply tasted of sweat and the powerful, burning flavor she knew was their venom, Taylor got up and began to think about which dress and maid would go best together.

“Hey baby have you had lunch, are you still hungry?” Taylor heard Emma ask their daughter a question.

The loud rumble of her stomach was Anna’s answer.

Turning around, Taylor watched as Emma took Anna to her other, still full breast and let jet* suckle. The two resting in the shade of the ancient apple tree, Emma shooting her a loving smile as she stroked Anastasia’s hair. And, despite the stirring in her loins, Taylor stayed focused on her goal.

“Later, Taylor, later. Now where is Brianna. She still has an interest in human men. I should fuck that out of her. Maybe in front of that young guard she spends so much time with. Yes, I think she’ll go with the… blue dress most excellently!”

Sometimes, it was good to be King. And it was most definitely good to be evil!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you’ve got a lot of feedback. This isn’t my first time writing but it is my first time posting. Sorry if I did anything wrong regarding tags or formatting, if so, please let me know for the future!
> 
> And to clarify, this is a hard AU, no this is not the first chapter, everyone is... based on their canon self but things happened l, obviously, massively differently. Think of this as more of me getting my toes in the water and looking for ways to improve than aiming to post a complete work.


End file.
